Asafetida is a secretion of natural plant. According to “Pharmacopoeia of the People's Republic of China”, edited in 2000, page 148, Part I, the asafetida is described as: bitter in taste, pungent, warm, going through spleen and stomach channel; eliminating stagnated food, dispelling cold, destroying intestinal worms and used for stagnated meat food, gore lump, abdomen lump, abdominal pain due to enterositosis. According to “National Chinese herbal medicine compilation”, published by Renmin Sanitation Press, 1978, Vol. 2, p. 318 the asafetida is described as: bitter in taste, tepefaction, eliminating stagnated food, destroying intestinal worms and dispelling cold; effective in the treatment of malnutrition due to parasitic infestation, abdominal mass, distending pain in stomach and abdomen, malaria and diarrhea, and also effective in preventing measles. Asafetida is conventionally used as water decoction or pill, wherein the special strong odor of asafetida is difficult to be covered up and therefore limits its application. Use of modern preparation technology may cover up or weaken the special odor of asafetida. Therefore, there has been asafetida extract prepared by conventional methods from Chinese asafetida or asafetida from other countries, the extract being volatile oil or supersaturated aqueous solution of volatile oil.
Addictive drugs impair health of human body, seriously influence the stability of family and society, and is one of the sources of plunder, violence, degeneration and homicide. The drug abuse is a serious worldwide problem endangering human being. Some chemical drugs have been used as medicine for abstinence of drugs for a long time, e.g., phenoxyimidazoline hydrochloride (clonidine), methadone, barbiturates and other sedative hypnotics. These pharmaceutical chemicals are also narcotics or psychotropics, and may result in drug dependence. In addition, these chemicals may bring about many side effects in case of long-term use.